A Sunny Place Gone Cloudy: Dark Hyuga Chronicles
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: [Is being a kind and soft hearted Hyuga a weakness? Yes.] She's slowly getting fed up with the emotional abuse she receives from her clan. When Hinata finally snaps...all hell will break loose. A Dark!Hinata fic. PreChunin exams. [Hinax?]


Chapter One: Little Hyuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.

* * *

So, the idea of Hinata finally lashing out and becoming a Dark!Hinata appealed to me and I just HAD to start this up. Plus, I love theorizing about the Hyuga clan. I think the clan is waaaaay darker than it appears to be :) Just to make this clear before I start getting flames on Hinata's darkness:

**HINATA WILL NOT BECOME "EMO/GOTH/PUNK/ETC.". NOR WILL SHE SING ALONG TO ANY "EMO" MUSIC NOR WILL SHE START CUTTING HERSELF AND WEARING TEN POUNDS OF BLACK MAKEUP.**

Well...maybe the last one she'll do. Just not ten pounds of it XD

* * *

Pale white eyes gazed at the fogged up mirror as a thin hand wiped the condensation off, a white face appeared as she saw herself in the small patch of clear mirror. Her blue and black hair was wet, dripping off the ends of her hair and grabbed a towel to wrap her hair up. She dried off her face, closing her white eyes as she rubbed against her cheek and forehead.

"Hinata! Hurry up!" pounded on the bathroom door; the voice belonged to seven year old Hyuga Hanabi, who desperately needed to use to the bathroom and was barely holding it in.

Hinata tensed up, stunned by the loud yell of her younger sister. She wringed out the rest of her hair and grabbed a small ponytail holder and created a messy, wet bun. She hung up the large body towel and swiftly covered herself in a silk red kimono robe and opened the door, facing her sister with blackish brown hair.

"About time. Hmph, why do you always take so long in the bathroom. You should..." Hanabi muttered and grumbled on, even after shoving Hinata out of the way and slamming the bathroom door to do her business.

This was regular for the twelve year old Hyuga heiress. Her sister was always bitter and hasty when it came to the bathroom the two girls shared. Although, Hinata sometimes thought, Hanabi would kill her to just have her own bathroom.

The sad part is, Hinata would think once again, Hanabi wouldn't think twice if she was put in that situation.

Hinata, her eyes cast down to the floor as she ambled to her small bedroom, slid the door shut and started to change into formal pajamas. Hinata lightly smiled. Formal pajamas, how silly.

She got changed and headed past the bathroom that Hanabi was occupying, and walked to the dining room, where sitting on plush sitting pillows, sat a tall, aged and solemn man and a stoic adolescent as well.

Hyuga Hiashi was the weathered and aged man, his eyes always in a serious gaze and his hair long and put into a long ponytail. He looked at his daughter, hiding halfway through the entrance, nodded. This meant she had been given permission to sit down with the two of them.

She kneeled down on a sitting pillow near the brown haired adolescent male, her cousin Hyuga Neji. He ignored her, continuing to eat his meal.

Hinata looked away from her stone-like cousin and stared down at her bowl. It contained a soupy, thin broth and some noodles perfectly placed in them, as if someone actually mapped out a blueprint of where the noodles should go. Small chopped vegetables were also floating around, perfectly sliced. The soup altogether was a piece of art.

"Are you going to eat or continue staring at your soup?" Neji rhetorically asked her, his white eyes sternly facing her.

Hinata gave no reply as she picked up her chopsticks and starting to pick up the vegetables in individual strands.

Dinner at the Hyuga table was always like this. No words were rarely exchanged unless it dealt with a serious or important matter, and nobody even looked at each other while eating. If Hiashi or Neji started a conversation, Hinata knew to butt out and to not get herself involved. However, Hinata wanted to talk to her father, to tell him about her day of training.

"Father?"

Hiashi didn't make any sudden movement, but continued to eat. Hinata didn't know whether to continue on or just stop while she was ahead.

"K-Kurenai-sama and I...we trained today. Sh-she says I'm getting b-better at taijutsu-,"

Hinata was abruptly cut off by Hiashi.

"That is enough. You may be dismissed."

Hinata bowed her head lowly, standing up and leaving her unfinished soup bowl on the low table as she headed back to her room. While in the hall, she passed by Hanabi, with a smug grin on her face. Hinata stopped as she crept slowly behind her sister arriving at the table, but hid behind the screen.

"Father? I am getting better with my kunai training," Hanabi greeted her father with an update on her kunai training.

Hiashi didn't show any sign of affection, but praised his youngest daughter in a different way.

"Good, Hanabi. You'll resume tomorrow."

"I know."

Hinata walked away from the screen, unseen and unheard, walking back to her bedroom. She slid the door and relaxed on the floor, where her sleeping mat was. It wasn't a luxurious bed, but it was somewhat comfortable and had a pillow sewn into it.

She stared up at the ceiling, the windows in her room slowly becoming more dim as the sun began to set and evening would soon turn to night. Her face remained unchanged, and then finally turned on her side. She often went to bed like this, on her side while her younger sister, Neji and her father would be in the dining room or sitting room, sometimes talking, but most of time, not.

It was tough being a Hyuga. Maybe a little too much pressure for Hinata's liking. Then again, the Hyuga clan was one of the most noblest and oldest clans in Konoha. People expected great things from the children born into the pristine clan. Mostly from her prodigy cousin Neji or her improving sister Hanabi.

Not her. Her name was never included in the whispers among the rest of the people who would gossip or spread rumors about the Hyuga clan.

She closed her milky white eyes and dozed off to sleep, another day of being a Hyuga was at its close.


End file.
